The Spy Who Loved Me
by ps9906
Summary: This is my first attempt at a mystery. It occurs after Trixie's graduation from college and is a continuation of the story, Hold Me. I let the titles of James Bond inspire me.
1. Chapter 1

The Spy Who Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Trixie Belden or James Bond. No profit is being made from the use of these characters. They are meant as a fond tribute to the stories I have enjoyed so much.

Thank you fanpersonthingy for your advice and encouragement.

Part One Goldfinger

Chapter One

For twenty-one year old Trixie Belden, this was the happiest she had ever been. Tomorrow was her twenty-second birthday and she was engaged to the man of her dreams. She would be graduating from college this week. Jim had his doctorate and she would have her bachelors.

Their plans were going so smoothly that she was holding her breath at the wonder of it all. She had been offered a position at the NYPD doing criminal profiling. Something that she knew she could do with her double major in criminal justice and psychology. The training was going to really help her when she and her best friend, Honey Wheeler opened their own agency. Honey had majored in forensic science and was going to work in that department at NYPD. Even their other best friend, Diana Lynch, was going to be doing some as needed work as a sketch artist for the NYPD. Although she wasn't as involved with the agency as the other girls she loved getting involved with all their cases.

When she and Jim became engaged on Valentine's Day, they decided to have an early June wedding. Sighing, Trixie knew she could wait no longer for the man she loved. She remembered the night he had asked her to marry him.

_Trixie's heart fluttered at the sight of Jim that night. His green eyes were full of passion when she met him at the door. No matter how many kisses they shared, they knew they would never be fully satisfied until they had more. She was beginning to doubt if her decision to wait was going to last. Evidently, Jim did too as he had a special night planned for her._

_He had taken her to a small intimate restaurant where he knew they would have privacy. _

_"God, Trixie you are so beautiful," he said as he took both of her hands in his. "I want to hold you like I would never let you go."_

_"Jim, please promise me you will never let me go," she said with the longing of a lover waiting to be loved."_

_"You and I are forever bound." He looked at her and then drew her into a passionate kiss, caressing her cheek and running his hands through her curls._

_"Trixie, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?" Jim had released her but kept her close to him as he asked._

_"Oh, Jim, I want nothing more than to be your wife. YES." This time their kisses held the promise of something else. The passion they felt was going to soon be fulfilled._

The ringing phone jolted Trixie from her sleepy daydreams.

"Hi sweetie, happy birthday," Jim smiled through the phone. "Or should I say sleepy?"

"Ha, ha, how did I end up engaged to a morning person?" Trixie joked back to him.

"How's things down at the farm?" he asked in a very pleasant and teasing voice.

She was staying with her family this weekend and celebrating her birthday one day early since it was on a Monday. Her moms had planned a cookout for the whole Bob-White gang.

"Well, we definitely need a dishwasher," she laughed. "I think you could do the job."

"Since we can't have the birthday girl getting dishpan hands, I think that could be arranged. I do need for you to make sure I am doing a good job," he added with sexual undertones.

"You always do," she whispered with a catch in her voice. Just the sound of his teasing made her heart pound. "And if you do a good job you'll get a reward later."

"Grrrr," was his reply. "Those dishes will be spotless."

"See you, sweetie," she laughed as she hung up the phone.

"Good morning, Princess," Peter Belden said as he kissed his daughters cheek. "The birthday girl has finally arrived."

"Hah," her almost twin, Mart grunted. "Don't expect to be waited on hand and foot, dear."

"I'll remember that next month on your birthday." She smacked his had away from her plate. "Keep it up big boy and there will be no birthday cake for you today."

Brian, her eldest brother, laughed and shook his head. He knew that they loved each other dearly but the war between the two of them was constant and ongoing.

"What will it be, Trixie? Pancakes, eggs, or muffins?" grinned Brian. He knew the mention of food would stop Mart in his tracks.

"Hurry and decide, Squaw," Mart joked. "I'm a starving boy, you know."

The happy banter between the siblings continued all morning.

At the Manor House, Jim and his sister, Honey, were enjoying a breakfast with their own parents. Although it was more formal than the Belden's, both Honey and Jim enjoyed quite a few laughs with their parents. They were now discussing the topic of the year, Jim and Trixie's wedding.

"You know, Jim, you could work at my firm until you find a good teaching position," his father told him. "That way it would give you and Trixie time to settle in."

"I'll think about it, Dad," Jim replied. Jim was anxious to get some real teaching experience. He knew it would come in handy when he opened his own boy's school.

Honey grinned at her brother. She knew he didn't want to tell their father no. It wasn't really funny but she enjoyed seeing Jim squirm.

Jim's mother placed her hand on his. "It would only be until you found a position that would be beneficial for both you and Trixie. You'll have her to think about as well."

"I know, Mother," Jim sighed. He knew Trixie wouldn't care if he cleaned streets but he did want to make her proud of him. "The financial experience would be helpful."

"Well, you would be someone I could definitely trust," Mathew Wheeler looked hopefully at his young son. "And you could still live in the city for a while."

"That would be nice," admitted Honey. She was looking forward to working in the same department with Trixie. She had missed her friend terribly while she was gone away from the rest of them during college. "I was so glad she transferred here for her last year. I felt like part of me was gone while you were away."

"What about me?" smiled Jim.

"Of course, big brother," Honey laughed, "but I can't have an all night giggle and gab session with you like I can Trixie and Di."

"I get the feeling that those are going to continue even after we are married."

"Don't worry. I'll see that Trixie makes it home for breakfast or you can stay here in your old room just down the hall if Mother doesn't mind us all crashing the place for the night," she looked questioning her mother.

Her mom's eyes twinkled, "I think that would be perfectly perfect."

Their dad had a big smile on his face. "Seriously, you two, you know any of the Bob-Whites are welcome here at any time. And Trixie has always felt like another daughter to us. Don't let any of them ever forget how much we love them."

"Jim!" Trixie called out as she saw her fiancé walking up the steps to Crabapple Farm, "I've missed you."

Jim grabbed her in a big hug and settled her down on the step above him. After kissing her soundly on her lips, Jim buried his face in her curls, "Soon, shamus, soon."

Trixie was taking in the scent of Jim's cologne when she heard her brother Mart calling.

"Okay, lovebirds, it is time to partake of delicious victuals. I would like to have my appetite intact if you don't mind."

Di giggled and came up from behind him. Putting her arms around his waist, she laughed, "How come it doesn't destroy your appetite when we make out?'

Mart reddened. "That is a totally different matter. When it is my sister, ewwww."

Mr. and Mrs. Belden smiled happily as all seven of the Bob-Whites piled into the backyard.

"Here, Brian, I'm going to put you in charge of the cookout today," Mr. Belden told him as he handed him the spatula, "I've decided to take it easy for a change."

Brian grinned at his friends, "Maybe now we can get food before Mart eats it all."

While the others teased Mart, Jim pulled Trixie over to the side to talk with her. "Dad asked me something today, Trix."

"Is he still on to you to work for him?" she asked.

"Yeah, but the more I think about it the more it is starting to make sense."

"But Jim, I thought you were dead set on teaching."

"That's still my main goal, but I think learning about all the financial management is going to be important. I don't want to trust someone else to take care of my school without knowing anything."

Trixie nodded and grinned, "So my future husband is going to be a mover and a shaker, huh?"

Jim grinned back, "I'll soon show you about moving and shaking, Miss Belden."

Trixie gasped at the thoughts that were running through her head. Her face blushing, she said, "I can't wait for you to show me everything."

Jim just laughed and pulled her close, "It will just have to wait. I have a meeting with Wheeler Enterprises tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Trixie characters in this story. No profit is being made by the use of these characters.

Chapter Two

Jim left Wheeler Enterprises feeling much better than when he had entered. He was glad of the chance to work in his father's company. He knew the experience would be invaluable. The school was his life's dream, along with Trixie, and Jim had decided long ago to do whatever it would take to make both dreams come true.

As Jim blinked in the sunlight, two men in dark suits flanked him.

"James Frayne?" one of them asked.

Jim stopped on the sidewalk. "Just who is asking?"

Something felt wrong.

Both men flashed badges. "We're with Homeland Security. We need to talk to you alone."

Jim widened his eyes at their words. _What have you done now, Trixie Belden?_ Jim's mind tried to recall anything that Trixie had said or did in the last few days.

"We have set up an office across the street," the older man told him.

Jim looked at the red headed man and nodded. He wondered what Trixie would say to him. Jim followed silently beside the men. He hoped there was no mystery to complicate their lives this summer.

"Please sit down, Mr. Frayne," the red head spoke again. "We have some very important matters to discuss with you."

"Would you mind telling me your names?" Jim was getting uncomfortable with all the secrecy.

"This is Agent Blackburn and I'm Agent Russell Davis."

In spite of himself, Jim grinned. "Let me guess, Rusty, for short."

"Yeah, you could say that, but what I'm going to say is no laughing matter."

"Frayne," Agent Blackburn spoke up. "We need to know what you remember about an old friend of yours, Marcus Johnson."

"I can't remember anyone by that name," Jim replied.

"Maybe you might remember him as Bug."

"The scrawny little kid that lived down the street from me?" Jim asked. "He was always getting into scrapes."

"It seems you were his only friend." Agent Davis stated.

"Were?" Jim questioned startled by Agent Davis' declaration.

"Oh no, Frayne, he's still very much alive and about to cause a mess of trouble."

Jim looked silently at them. Just what did they expect him to do? "I've haven't seen him in years. I really can't tell you anything about him."

"No, you can't but we can tell you quite a lot about him and just why we need your help." Agent Blackburn was serious.

Jim's head was spinning by the time he left their office. He kept replaying their words in his head. Could he do what they had asked him? What about Trixie? He knew she would have been excited, if she knew.

_Trixie._ His heart lurched. He couldn't tell her. They were afraid she would mess up the investigation, an investigation that could take as long as a year. How could he let her go again? And how could he not? Jim knew doing this would break Trixie's heart.

And then there were the rest of his friends and family. Jim clutched his stomach. This is where his family and friends worked and lived. If he did nothing how would he feel then?

Sunday, he would have to leave Sunday. The girls' graduation was Saturday. He would have to break it off with Trixie that night. This was going to be the worst week of his life.

When Jim met Trixie for a birthday dinner for just the two of them, he held her tightly. "Trix, I love you so much. Please don't ever forget that."

"Jim," she murmured as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you enough for the both of us, but I'm glad to know you love me."

"Just don't forget it, Trix," Jim pleaded. "Please just promise me this, okay?"

"I promise, Jim." Trixie looked at him with concern. Had something happened at Wheeler Enterprises that he wasn't telling her?

Jim held her tightly to him as they walked to their table. All evening long Trixie noticed he was much more attentive than usual.

"Jim, is there something you need to tell me?" Trixie asked softly.

Jim tried not to let his turmoil show but he knew she could always see right through him. "Trixie, let's just say when I get everything figured out you'll be the first to know."

Trixie place her hands on Jim's. Smiling, she looked into his eyes, "Sweetie, I know that whatever decision you make will be the right one. I know I can trust you with everything."

Jim pulled her close to him so she couldn't see his face. Right now holding her was all he could think about.

Graduation day came all too soon for Jim. All week long he had spent every extra minute he had with Trixie. His heart ached at what was to come. He was glad he was going to Manor House after graduation. It would be a long time before he would see his family and Trixie. _What a way to end their graduation party_. Jim went between wanting to throw up and wanting to cry. _His girl_. The one he had waited for all his life. Now he had to give her up and Jim knew he would never love anyone again.

Jim sat with his family and the rest of the Bob-White gang. As he looked around at their smiling faces, he prayed that Trixie would let them be there for her. They would love and support her with everything they had in them.

His best friend, Brian, grinned at Jim. "Cheer up, buddy. This just means you are closer to getting stuck with Trixie for the rest of your life."

Jim sighed inwardly. "That sounds like a dream come true for me." Jim turned to Brian. "Brian, I know you would do anything for Trixie."

"Well, she is my little sister, but she can be a handful so I was hoping to pass the protective mode on to you," Brian grinned broadly at Jim.

"If I weren't here, if something happened would you make sure Trixie was happy?"

"Just as much as you would for Honey, Jim."

Jim nodded and hoped Brian would remember this conversation later.

Trixie ran into Jim's arms after the ceremony had ended.

"Now I'm free from all that studying," she laughed and hugged him tightly.

Jim stroked her hair and said, "Shamus, I think you are going to miss that more than you realize. The real world is tough sometimes."

Trixie pulled back and looked at him. Whatever was bothering him hadn't gone away. "Let's not think about that now. We have a party to go to."

"Did I hear party?" her almost twin, Mart, exclaimed. "Where there is a party, there is food. And if I know the Wheelers, lots of it."

His girlfriend, Di, bopped him on the head. "Food is not the reason for the celebration, dear. Trixie, Honey, and I are the ones you should be thinking about."

Mart grinned at her. "Well, that too."

Dan winked at Di. "If you ever decide to get rid of this joker just let me know. If you want I can take care of him right now."

"Oh, no," Honey told him. "Mother would have a fit if something happened to destroy the party."

"That she would, little sis," Jim smiled, "that she would."

As the Bob-Whites traveled in the Wheeler's limo, Jim listened while the good-natured teasing continued all the way back to the Manor House. He concentrated on their words and faces, trying to make a permanent memory to take with him.

Trixie noticed his intensity and felt alarmed. Something was wrong and Jim wasn't sharing. He hadn't left her side so she felt their relationship wasn't what was bothering him. But even so, she was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Trix," Jim whispered in her ear as they danced, "Can we get out of here? I really want to be alone with you."

Blushing, Trixie smiled and took his hand.

Her brothers noticed that they were leaving and rolled their eyes at each other. It was still hard to imagine that Jim thought of Trixie in that way.

Honey jabbed Brian in the side and said sternly, "Don't even think about it. They are getting married in a few weeks and deserve a little alone time, don't you think? "

Brian gave Honey a half grin. "Okay, sweetie, give me something else to think about."

She laughed and grabbed his hand. "Dancing will keep you busy enough."

Outside, Jim pulled Trixie close and kissed her like he had never kissed her before.

"I like that, Jim," Trixie murmured softly. "What's got into you tonight?"

"I'm just trying to make sure I never forget how you feel in my arms."

"Jim, just what is going on? You're scaring me."

Jim pulled her close and kept silent for a moment. His heart was beating so fast with fear that he just knew Trixie could feel it.

"Jim?" Trixie's blue eyes were showing some fear as well.

"I love you, Trix," Jim told her hoarsely. "Remember not to forget that. If something were to happen just remember that. I will always love you."

Now Trixie was really scared and clung to Jim like he was saving her from drowning. "Please, Jim, what is bothering you?"

Jim cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Shamus, I love you. I will love you forever."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Trixie Belden characters. I am no profiting from their use.

This series takes place withing a modern time frame. It just works better for me.

Chapter Three

Jim looked at his old room one last time. Honey was staying just down the hall. He recalled their conversation last night after everyone had left.

"Did you know that you are my favorite little sister?" he tapped her on the chin with his fist.

"I had an idea since I'm your only sister," she grinned. "You are not such a bad big brother yourself."

"I hope you always feel that way, Honey." Jim paused before continuing. "Can I get that in writing?"

"Is something wrong, Jim?" she asked him. "You seem a little worried."

"I've got a lot on my mind," he told her truthfully. "And I'm worried about Trixie."

"Is she onto some mystery I don't know about yet?"

"No," he shook his head and shrugged. "I just have a feeling she's going to need all her friends."

"Well, she has plenty of them, but you know Trixie; she may or may not let us help her."

"Just don't give up trying, okay?"

"Jim?"

"Don't worry, Sis, I'm just being paranoid or something like that."

Jim gave Honey a great big hug and said good night. In his rush to get away, he didn't see the worried look she gave him as he went into his old room.

At 3 am Jim laid the two notes he had written on his pillow. Quietly, he took his suitcase and headed out the door. He hoped the notes would be enough. Last night when he looked at Trixie he knew he couldn't tell her goodbye in person. _A coward, that's what he was_, he thought, _nothing but a coward._

The road out of Sleepyside was empty and Jim felt very much alone. It seemed appropriate that he didn't meet a single car for miles. The perfect life he had was about to end.

Detective Davis sighed with relief when he saw Frayne enter their location. He had been worried about this one. It was unfortunate that a civilian had to be recruited. And even more unfortunate that Jim's fiancé wanted to be a detective. Maybe it would work out for Jim but that wasn't his problem. It would have to be dealt with later. Right now he had a lot of work to do.

"Frayne," he spoke up as Jim entered the room. "Have a seat. It's going to be a long day and probably night."

Jim nodded and sat down. "Can you just call me Jim?"

"Okay, Jim, here's the deal. We have to get you in contact with 'Bug' as you call him. You've got to win his trust and get into the organization. How you do that is up to you."

Detective Davis handed Jim a file. "Here's all the info we could find on him. You'll need to remember it because you can't take it with you."

Jim glanced down at the yellow folder. Slowly, he began to open it. Inside he saw a picture of a young scraggly haired man. "I guess this is Bug."

"It's all there, Jim, just read. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

When Honey woke up the next morning she went to check on her brother. She wasn't surprised that his bed was made. Jim was always tidy. But the letters on his bed made her start to shake. One was addressed to her and her parents. One had Trixie's name on it along with a small box.

"Mother," she called as she ran down the stairs to the dining room. There sat her parents eating breakfast. "Have you seen Jim this morning?"

"No, we were just saying it's not like Jim to sleep in," she smiled indulgently. "He's probably just tired after such a big day yesterday."

"I don't think that's it," Honey sat down across from her parents. "Jim wasn't in his room, but I did find this on Jim's bed."

She gave both envelopes to her parents. Mrs. Wheeler hesitated and looked at her husband. "Do you know what's going on?"

Mathew Wheeler shook his head. "I guess we are about to find out."

"Honey, would you read the letter to us?" Her mom passed the envelope back to her. "I don't know if I can."

With shaking hands, Honey opened the envelope and began reading.

_Dear Mother, Dad, and Honey,_

_I find it very difficult to write this letter to you. I am afraid you will be very disappointed in me. I'm just trying to do what is best for everyone. Things have come up that I have to take care of. I don't know how long I will have to be gone. You have done so much for me and I want you to know that I appreciate everything. I cannot imagine how my life would have been without having all of you as my family. Please forgive me for hurting you. I hate to leave you with the mess of a_ _ruined wedding. I hate having to hurt Trixie with all of this. Please take care of her until I return. I will return. I promise you that. _

_Honey, remember what I said about Trixie needing a friend. I now I hurt her terribly before and I'm doing the same thing now. Just be there for her and I'll live with the consequences. Sis, I know I can count on you._

_Dad, please don't call in your detectives. It will just make things worse. Trust me on this, ok? Take care of Mother and Honey._

_Mother, thank you for making me feel like I was truly your son. If I could have picked anyone it would have been you._

_Love always,_

_Jim_

"Oh, Jim," Honey was in tears as she finished. "How am I going to tell Trixie?"

At the agency...

When Jim finished reading the file on his old friend Marcus, he almost felt grateful. He knew his decision had been the right one. With a determination born out of love for his family and friends, Jim focused on the job at hand.

"We've got a few things to do, Jim," Detective Davis said as he entered the room. "First of all, we are going to have to take a few pictures. Just head shots. We are going to use them for your cover."

"My cover?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, just in case we've got to make it look like you are somewhere else. It's for your own protection."

Nodding, Jim sighed. _Would his family see these photos?_ _Would Trixie?_

A man came into the office with a digital camera. With a few quick shots of Jim he left.

"These will be placed strategically when needed. Now, we want you to quit shaving and let your hair look straggly. It's our version of a make under."

Things were happening so fast. Suddenly, Jim was starting to get overwhelmed. "Can we stop for a minute? I think I need some coffee or food or something."

"Okay, Frayne," the detective place a quick phone call. "I always work better on a full stomach." While they waited for the food to arrive Detective Davis made another phone call. "Quinn, can you come in here now?"

Jim's eyes widened when a beautiful brunette walked through the door.

"Hello," she smiled at Jim and extended her hand. "It seems like we are going to be spending quite a lot of time together."

At Manor House…

Honey decided to call Trixie first. "Trixie, can you come up for a minute? I need to tell you something."

That bad feeling from the night before returned. Trixie hung up quickly and left for Manor House.

Celia answered the door when Trixie arrived. "Miss Honey is upstairs in her room, Trixie."

Trixie loved the way Celia still called her Miss Honey.

"Honey?" Trixie poked her head through the door. "What gives?"

Honey grabbed Trixie in a hug and began to cry. "I don't know how to tell you this. I don't want to tell you this."

Now Trixie began to cry. "It's something to do with Jim, isn't it?"

"Oh, Trixie, he's gone."

"Gone?" Trixie turned pale and started to sway. She let Honey lead her to the bed. "Is he dead?" Trixie could barely whisper the words.

"Oh, gosh, Trixie, that's not what I meant." Honey still had her arm around Trixie's shoulders. "He isn't here. I'm not explaining it well, I know. He left you a note and this."

She held the envelope and small box out to Trixie. "He left a note for me and my parents, too."

With trembling hands, Trixie held the note and small box. She was too afraid to read it. "What did your note say?"

"He just said that he had some business to take care of and he wasn't sure how long he would have to be gone." Honey squeezed her friend's hand. "I'm sorry. Do you want to be alone to read your letter?"

Trixie nodded, unable to stop the tears running down her cheeks.

"Trix, he loves you, you know," Honey reminded her as she left.

After giving her a tearful smile, Trixie sat on the bed and opened the envelope.

_Trixie,_

_First of all I want to tell you that I love you. Anything else in this letter is less important than that. I would do anything to make sure you were never hurt in any way. You'll just have to trust me on that. I wanted to tell you last night but every time I looked into your beautiful blue eyes I froze. I know we said we'd tell_ _each other everything. Please forgive me but I can't tell you this. I've got to make this work. Our future, yours and mine, depends on it. _

_Remember, Shamus, sometimes what we see isn't what is really there. Trust what you feel and I know we'll be alright._

_Love always and forever,_

_Jim_

_P.S. Trixie, I am really sorry to leave you with the mess I made of our wedding. I hope you will wait for me because I will be back. If it's takes longer than what I think it will, well, I realize that is asking a lot. I'll understand if you move on but I'll love you forever. Please take care of our rings until I return._

Trixie glanced down at the small box. Opening it, she saw their wedding bands. Trixie clutched the box close to her heart and let the tears fall.

Honey had walked across the hall and sat on Jim's bed. When she heard Trixie sobbing she felt totally helpless. What could have been so important that Jim would hurt Trixie this way? Looking around the room proved pointless. Nothing seemed out of place and Jim was always immaculate. Confused, angry, and hurt Honey went to console her friend.

"Trixie?" Honey called softly, "may I come in?"

"Oh, Honey," Trixie cried and ran to her friend. Collapsing in her arms, Trixie sobbed and sought comfort from her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Trixie Belden or James Bond. Both are used with respect and love. Not profit is being made from this story.

**A View to a Kill**

**Chapter Four**

Jim Frayne pulled into the little town just outside of Albany, New York. He parked his old beat up Ford Taurus given to him by the agency. As he glanced around the aging town, Jim reflected on his present situation. _I'm in this old car, wearing_ _these old clothes. Everything is literally falling apart around me, even my life. _Jim went in search of the local motel. As expected, it, too, was falling apart.

He scanned the lobby, looking for Quinn. She had promised to meet him here. _What will I say to Trixie about her? _ Too nervous to wait for Quinn's arrival, Jim decided to check out his room.

Jim entered his motel room. At least, it was semi-clean. Jim put his beat up suitcase on the worn bedspread. He sat down beside it and thought about the last twenty-four hours.

He had been given a new ID with a new address. All of his credit cards were taken away. Jim glanced at the picture on the drivers' license. They had managed to make him look quite unsavory, at least for Jim's taste. He had pocket money and had been promised enough to live on. _I guess they'll give it to me when I need it_.

Jim pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. Although it didn't look new, it was set up just for him. Jim recalled the words Detective Davis had told him.

"_This phone is your lifeline, Jim," Detective Davis gave him a serious look. "We can track your whereabouts with this phone. Don't lose it." Davis handed the phone to Jim. _

_Jim looked at the phone, before turning his attention back to the detective._

"_If you lose it we have no way of knowing where you are. Also, if it's not moved after twenty-four hours we are going to assume you are either dead or in trouble." Davis sat on the desk in front of Jim and crossed his arms. _

"_What if I need to reach you?" Jim asked the detective. "Will that be possible?"_

"_That phone has a quick dial feature that you can use," he told Jim. "Just press zero. Only use it if you have vital information."_

"_Vital information?" Jim raised his eyebrows. _

"_Only if you have names or if an attack is imminent," Detective Davis answered. "It will only ring, however. One of our agents will get back to you. Just in case your phone is stolen, you understand?"_

_Jim nodded his head. What else could he do?_

Sighing, Jim stood up and left the motel. He had to find Bug as soon as possible. He recalled the information in the file. Jim knew the bar and restaurant where Bug spent his time. Hopefully, Jim would get lucky tonight.

Jim sat in a corner of the bar silently drinking his beer. Trying to stay unobtrusive, he kept an eye out for Bug. He couldn't believe his good fortune when Bug arrived alone. After waiting for Bug to be seated at the bar, Jim slowly walked up beside him for another beer.

"Damn government, taxing our beer and cigarettes," Jim grumbled out loud. He turned to Bug. "You'd think with all the taxes they collect, they'd leave us alone."

"Ain't that the truth," agreed Bug, "Lying politicians."

Jim took a drink of beer. Turning to Bug, he said, "Any jobs around here?"

"That depends," Bug replied. "What can you do?"

"Whatever I have to, buddy, whatever I have to." Jim almost laughed out loud at the truthfulness of this statement.

Bug turned to look closely at Jim. He narrowed his eyes with curiosity. "Do I know you? You look kind of familiar."

"Jim Frayne," Jim introduced himself. "I used to live in the area a long time ago."

"Jimmy Red?" Bug questioned Jim. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"No, should I?" Jim gritted his teeth at mention of his old nickname. He felt uncomfortable with the memories it brought back.

"Does the name Bug ring a bell?" he shot back.

"You're the scrawny kid that lived down the street," Jim chuckled. "You were always getting into scraps."

"And you were always saving my hide," Bug reminded him. "Whatever happened to you? The last I heard, you got adopted by some rich folks."

"Don't believe everything you here," Jim took another drink. "It didn't work out, too many problems from the past."

"What happened to all the dough you had?" Bug asked without embarrassment.

"I figured they deserved it more than me. I'm just glad to get away from them, especially Mr. Wheeler." _Forgive me, Dad,_ Jim thought to himself.

"I understand," Bug replied, flatly. "But I'm sure he wasn't as bad as Jonesy."

"Water under the bridge," Jim placed his beer on the counter. "Now about a job, my finances could us a little help here."

"Let me ask around," Bug told him. "You'll be around here tomorrow?"

"Sure," Jim replied and decided to leave. He didn't want to sound too pushy or desperate. "I'll check back with you tomorrow."

Jim was glad the town was small. His motel was within walking distance to almost everything. At least, he didn't have to drive. Thoughts of Trixie ran through his head as he walked. Sighing, Jim wished he had drunk more beer. Thoughts of Quinn also played in his mind. _What am I going to do about her? Was it a mistake to be here with Quinn?_

**Back in the city.**

Trixie threw herself into her work. The only time she was in her apartment was to sleep or shower. This time Trixie locked away all her emotions. There would be no crying over Jim Frayne. If he loved her, he would be back. Jim was not a liar, of that Trixie was sure. Trixie also knew that if she stayed busy enough there would be no time to think of Jim.

Trixie's friends and family were not so certain of Jim. Even Honey wondered if Jim just had a case of extremely cold feet. Honey understood Trixie's need to work until the wee hours of the morning. She knew all the Bob-Whites were angry at Jim, too. Sighing, Honey decided to call Trixie one more time.

_Ring, Ring,_ Trixie jumped at the sound of her cell phone. Laying her paperwork down, she stared at the number. "Hello, Honey."

"Trixie, are you still at work?" Honey questioned her friend. "You have to stop this. You've worked nonstop for weeks."

"Listen, Honey, you know this is my way of coping. Can't you see that if I stopped I would be miserable?" Trixie pleaded with her friend.

"I know, but Brian and I miss you," she admonished her. Although she shared an apartment with Trixie, Honey spent much of her free time with Brian. She decided to change the subject. Softly, she said, "The wedding arrangements have all been cancelled. It's been done for weeks."

"Tomorrow was to be the day," Trixie remembered. Swallowing hard, she continued, "I have to stay busy, Honey. I can't think about it."

"Trixie, maybe it is too soon," Honey spoke hesitantly. "But if Jim doesn't come back…"

"He is coming back!" Trixie interrupted her abruptly. "Listen, I promise I'll come over for dinner with you and Brian. Just don't bring this up. I don't want to discuss it right now."

"Next week," Honey insisted. "And you are not getting out of it."

After agreeing on a time, Trixie closed her cell phone. She knew her friends, all of them, meant well, but Trixie knew Jim better than any of them. She had to believe him. Trixie wouldn't make it if she didn't have that to hang on to.

With a vengeance, Trixie dove into her work. _At this rate, she would make_ _detective by Christmas,_ she thought to herself with amusement.

**North of Albany**

After a boring and awkward day, Jim was looking forward to seeing Bug again. He was starting to realize how difficult it was to be so close to Quinn. She had promised to stay in the background, but Jim felt the pressure she was applying. _I wonder how everyone will feel when they see us together._

The assignment was going to be agonizingly slow. Jim was never one for too much patience and this was testing it to the limit.

Glancing around the bar, Jim took a beer and sat down across from the door. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Bug walking up the street. _This should be_ _interesting._

Bug walked straight over to Jim and sat down. "How's it going, Red?"

"It's been going," Jim replied.

"I think I have an idea where you can get a job," Bug told him. "It's not much, just running errands and stuff. You know, like making deliveries. You got wheels?"

"Yeah," Jim nodded. "It's not much but it'll do for now."

"Let's go then," Bug stood up. "I'll take you to meet the guys. Just remember, they like things done quietly, if you know what I mean."

Nodding again, Jim stood up and followed Bug. _Was this the organization and if_ _so, how am I supposed to find out? Will I be able to stop the terrorist before they strike?_ Again, the pressure rose in his chest. There were too many people depending on his success.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Trixie Belden or the Bob-Whites. I am not making any profit by the use of these characters.

**Chapter Five**

Trixie Belden grimaced as she thought about her dinner with Brian and Honey. The two lovebirds were finally engaged. Honey spent most of her time at his apartment. She and Brian had been hesitant to tell Trixie of their plans to wed. When Trixie's mom had informed Trixie, however, she immediately called and congratulated the happy couple. Trixie was extremely happy for both of them. It was just difficult for her when she compared herself and Jim with her brother and soon to be sister-in-law.

Nervously, Trixie knocked on the door of Brian's apartment.

"Trix, come on in," her big brother welcomed her with a smile and a hug. "Honey is in the kitchen. She's trying out a new recipe. It's some kind of Dutch stew that she got from Mrs. Vanderpoel."

"I'm sure it will be divine," Trixie answered as she hugged him back. Laughing, she continued, "It's so funny that she ended up the domesticated one and not me."

Brian took her hand and led her to the kitchen. "Oh, I seem to remember a delicious beef stroganoff that you made once."

"Just don't tell anyone," she giggled. "I don't want to ruin my image."

"Hi, Trixie," Honey smiled as they entered the kitchen. "You are just in time to witness my attempt at winning Brian through his stomach."

"Hah," Trixie snorted, "I don't think it's his stomach that has to be satisfied."

"Trixie!" Brian scolded his sister. "You have been around that police station way too long."

Blushing, Honey smiled at her fiancé. "Now, Brian, I am at that same police station."

"Okay," he conceded, "I guess my little sister just picks up things she shouldn't."

Trixie sat down at the small table. "How's that for a great host. He doesn't even offer me a thing to drink."

"We are having wine with dinner," Brian told her. "Would you like some?"

"Just kidding, big brother," Trixie shook her head no. "If I start now I would have giggle fits all evening."

The three chatted throughout the evening. Just as Trixie was beginning to relax, Brian brought up the subject of Jim.

"Please, Brian," she put her hand on his arm. "I don't want to talk about it, not yet."

"But, Trixie, there's something you don't know," Brian informed her. Turning to Honey, he continued, "You tell her, sweetie."

Watching as Brian and Honey exchanged looks, Trixie felt apprehensive. "Go ahead, tell me, Honey. How much worse can it get?"

"Trixie, I know you don't read the society pages," Honey began, softly. "But I don't want you to find out on your own."

"Find out what?" Trixie interrupted.

Honey walked over to a kitchen drawer and pulled out the newspaper. She laid the article in front of Trixie. "I'm sorry, Trix."

Trixie couldn't believe her eyes. Lying before her was a picture of Jim posing with a beautiful dark-haired woman. The caption read "Wheeler heir enjoying the company of beautiful brunette." With a pale face, Trixie continued to look at the paper. Part of her was so happy to see Jim and part of her was numb.

"Trixie," Brian looked worriedly at his sister.

"There has to be an explanation," Trixie insisted. "Jim would tell me the truth if there was someone else." Anger sparked her eyes as she continued. "You know that, Brian, and you do too, Honey."

Quietly, Honey put her arms around her friend. "I don't know what to believe, Trixie. I want to believe in Jim, but this is hard for me to process."

"Then you don't know your brother at all," Trixie said in a firm voice. "Remember, he's honorable Jim."

Brian gave her a slight smile at the mention of Jim's honor. "Are you going to be alright, sis?"

"May I have this?" Trixie waved the paper at them.

"Sure, if you want it," Honey nodded. She gave Trixie an inquiring look. "Why?"

"Because if I can identify the girl, I will be one step closer to finding Jim," she stated, quietly.

**North of Albany**

Jim Frayne was growing weary of the endless errand running. It had been weeks and he was no closer to any information that would be of use. His wedding day had come and gone. _What if I've done all this for nothing?_ he thought. _What if I_ _fail? _The organization seemed to be slowly accepting him. Of course, that was due to Bug. Jim often wondered if Bug really knew the goal of the people he worked for or if he was just a pawn.

Jim glanced over at Quinn sitting on the edge of the bed. He couldn't help smile at her determination. Jim walked over and gave Quinn's had a reassuring squeeze. "I promise you. I don't regret anything we've done."

Quinn smiled genuinely back at Jim. "Just remember that when we are back in the real world, cowboy."

The impact of her words hit home for Jim, but first he had business to finish here.

With a determined sigh, Jim left his small room. A walk through the small town might help to clear his mind. Finding a small park, Jim decided to sit on a nearby bench. He was deep in thought when an elderly man sat down beside him.

"What's the matter, young man?" the old man looked at him. "You seem awful troubled."

Jim shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I've just got a lot on my mind, sir."

"Sir, indeed," the old man chuckled. "It has to be a woman to get you so down."

"Partially," Jim conceded. _Just who was this guy?_ Jim was always looking at people as if they were working for the agency.

"Take my advice, young man," he offered. "Go back to your room and take a nap. You'll have a clearer mind after a good rest." Quickly, the man left and Jim was alone.

Studying the old man's words, Jim made his way back to his room. He was surprised to see a heavy set man sitting on his bed and there was no sign of Quinn.

"Can I help you?" Jim cocked his eyebrows at the man.

"Do you have the correct time?" the man asked Jim.

"My time is your time," Jim supplied the correct answer to the question and waited for the man's response.

"Well, be that as it may, time is running out," he answered back. "Sit down, Jim."

Jim sat down in the chair across from the bed. "I assume this isn't a pleasure trip."

"Hardly," he answered. "Things are going a little too slow for us and probably for you."

"Do you have any ideas?" Jim asked him. "I'm not used to playing a waiting game."

"Well, you're not going to like it," he told Jim. "It's not going to be pleasant."

"None of this is," Jim gestured with his hand. "Why start now?"

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you," he answered back. "You're going to rat out Bug. It seems to be the best way to get you in."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous for Bug?" Jim questioned. "Why did they decide this?" If these people were capable of killing innocent people, what chance would Bug have against them?

"He's the only one that can identify you, Jim." The man leaned his large stomach over his legs. He looked straight at Jim. "He served his purpose and got you in. Now it's time for you to take his place."

"What will happen to Bug?" Jim tried to push the horrible thoughts away as he asked the question.

"Hopefully, we get there in time to save him," the man replied earnestly. "It's a risk that has to be taken. And besides, you know what Bug is doing. He's not an angel by a long shot."

"I know, but to deliberately do something that might kill someone else," Jim grimaced at the thought. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Damn it," the man swore, angrily. "You have to, Jim. There are more lives than his at stake. Think of those."

Jim swore under his breath. He knew he had no options. Jim listened to the plan laid out before him. As the man talked, Jim glanced through the papers the man gave him. _It should be easy to do, _thought Jim, but it was going to be one of the most difficult things he would ever have to do.

**Back in the City**

"What do you think, Dan?" Trixie asked her old friend. "Will you help me?"

Even if Dan thought it was a bad idea, he knew he would help Trixie. He could never resist the pleading in her blue eyes. _Hell,_ _if it wasn't for Jim_ _Frayne maybe he would have had a chance with Trixie._

Sighing, he took the paper from Trixie. "Okay, Trix, I'll see what I can do. Perhaps I can get a hit on the facial recognition program we have. Have you contacted the paper?"

"Of, course, Danny," she replied irritably. "I'm not a rookie when it comes to investigating."

"Okay, okay," Dan grinned. "Take it easy. I'm not doubting your wonderful mystery solving abilities."

"Thanks, Dan," Trixie smiled back at him. She looked at her unfinished lunch. "Do you want the rest? I seem to remember you and Mart always finishing everything for us."

"I seem to remember you having a much bigger appetite." He gave her an inquiring look. "How are you doing, Freckles, really?"

Trixie hesitated for a moment. "It's tough, Dan. I keep reading Jim's letter over and over. Jim would never lie to me. That's the only thing that is keeping me sane."

"You know the rest of us are ready to kill him?" Dan reminded her. "Especially Brian and Mart. I would hate to be in his shoes when he comes back."

Trixie winced at the mention of Mart's name. Out of all her friends and family, Mart was having the most difficult time coming to terms with Jim's actions. Trixie forcefully pushed all thoughts of Mart out of her mind.

"I'm glad you said when," she smiled and put her hand on Dan's. "Even if you don't believe it, it means a lot to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from the use of these characters.

Thanks guys for reviewing. It is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Trixie Belden," Dan Mangan shouted into the phone, "just what have you gotten me into?"

"Dan?" Trixie calmly questioned her friend. "I don't have a clue. You must have found out something."

"All I know is that I was told to lay off looking for your mysterious woman," Dan informed her. "And believe me, they were not too subtle about it."

"Listen, Dan," Trixie pleaded into the phone. "That just means there is more to this story than meets the eye."

"I can't help you anymore, Trix." Dan softened his tone. "I am sorry, freckles, I just can't."

"I understand, Dan." Trixie felt a deep appreciation in her heart. "Thanks for trying. I guess whatever is going on with Jim is bigger than any of us imagined."

"Can you meet me for lunch? I'll buy," Dan offered.

"Sure, how can I refuse an offer like that?"

**North of Albany**

Jim Frayne took a deep breath before entering the building he called _The Place. _Whatever was about to happen, Jim knew he would never be prepared for it. He only hoped his acting would be convincing.

"Why did you do it, Bug?" one of the guys screamed in Bug's face. "Did you think we wouldn't find out?"

"We're not in this for the money, you idiot," another one screamed at him from behind. "If it hadn't been for Red, we would have never known. It's a good thing for us that you pick your friends wisely."

Bug looked at Jim in astonishment. "He's a liar. I didn't sell anyone out."

Jim walked over to Bug and sneered in his face. "You always were a trouble maker, up to no good. Did you honestly think that I would stay quiet about this?"

"Red, you wait here." The two men looked at each other. "Bug is going for a ride."

Jim nodded, trying to remain calm. He prayed the agency would protect Bug, but it seemed unlikely that they could. While he waited, Jim thought of Trixie. What would she think about all this? Part of her would be thrilled at the undercover work but a part of her would be disgusted with the methods used. Would she blame him? Jim sighed. He planned on doing a lot of praying that night.

**Back in the city**

Trixie walked slowly toward the restaurant where she was meeting Dan. As she walked her mind began to wander. _How can I find out the identity of that girl? The paper won't tell me. And I can't locate the photographer_.

As if jolted, Trixie's head snapped as she saw something across the street from her. It was the girl. Trixie darted into the street, barely missing a car and causing breaks to screech. Sighing desperately, she glanced both ways up the sidewalk. _Now where did she go?_ With exasperation, she made her way to the restaurant.

"Dan!" Trixie called out, excitedly. "She's here. I saw her!"

"Whoa, Trix," Dan laughed. "At least, sit down first and take a breath."

"But I saw her," Trixie insisted. "Right here in the city!"

"Okay, Trix," Dan nodded. "Just who did you see?"

"That girl in the picture," she told him, frowning. "But I couldn't catch her."

"You know, Trix, that sounds awful coincidental." Dan paused in thought. "Why would you see her just now?"

"You mean someone wanted me to see her."

"I don't know what to think, Trix," Dan answered. "Whatever is going on, someone doesn't want me to investigate. But they want you to follow a trail."

"It doesn't make sense," Trixie agreed. "But someone is definitely trying to keep me from learning the truth."

"If it were you disappearing, it wouldn't seem so strange," Dan told her with a half grin. "Jim just isn't the type to do something like this."

Trixie ran her fingers through her curls in exasperation. "I know that, Dan, but he did. And I don't know what to do next."

Dan reached over and took her hand in his. "It's okay, Trixie. We'll think of something, I promise. Some way we will find Jim."

"Let's eat, Dan." Trixie picked up her menu. "Maybe we can figure out a plan today."

**North of Albany**

Jim sat quietly until the two men returned. Afraid to ask any questions, he waited for the men to speak.

"Okay, Red," one of the men looked at him. "It's time to give you a little more responsibility. Do you plan on sticking around?" The man sounded menacing. "It would be a good thing if you did."

"Especially for you," the other man added.

"I hadn't planned on going anywhere," Jim answered, slowly. With his heart beating wildly, Jim asked the question that he knew would be expected of him. "What about Bug? What happened?"

"Let's just say he is no longer employed at this establishment." The two men exchanged glances.

Not wanting to know more, Jim just nodded feeling sick to his stomach.

Finally, the man who seemed to be the one in charge spoke to Jim. "Okay, Red, your job title has changed. You are now in receiving and delivery."

_One step closer,_ thought Jim as he waited for the man to continue.

"We need you to stay here and wait for deliveries," he explained. "We will be out hunting for merchandise."

"Merchandise?" questioned Jim.

"Yeah, between now and Christmas we should have quite a few packages. You just guard them and keep them safe."

"He needs a gun," the other man advised. "Just in case."

Jim could feel the blood rush from his face. The agency had given him training for this possibility, but he hated the thought. He could never understand how Trixie loved carrying a weapon that was meant to kill.

"How long will I have to guard the merchandise?" Jim asked. "Is it for Christmas?"

"Nah, but there's gonna be lots of fireworks on New Year's Eve," the boss man laughed.

_Oh my god, Trixie would be there. They always celebrated in the city with their friends_.

It was time for Jim to use his phone.

**Back in the city**

Trixie leaned back in her chair and looked at Dan. "What do you think? Will I find her again?"

"It can't hurt to try, Trix," he assured her. "But what are you going to say to her when you do find her?"

Trixie drew forward in her chair. Looking Dan squarely in the eyes, she answered, "Where's my fiancé? Wouldn't that be plain enough for her?"

Trixie pulled out the picture from her purse. "And then I plan on showing her this."

Dan glanced at the paper in Trixie's hand. _Jim, I'm standing up for you, old boy._ _You had better not let me down_. "I promise I will keep an eye out for her. I'm working nights right now so I can look in the evening."

"Well, I'm working evenings so I can look during the day." Trixie smiled at Dan and stood up. "Thanks for lunch, Dan. I might as well start now."

Dan stood up and kissed Trixie on the cheek. "See you, Freckles." His tone turned serious as he said, "Please be careful. I want Jim to come back and find you are all in one piece."

"I want that, too" she assured him.

Trixie left to look for the mystery woman while Dan sat down to think. His thoughts were jumbled by a need to sleep. He had only a few hours sleep after his night shift. And this evening, Dan had promised Trixie he would look for the mystery women, too. Jim Frayne was going to owe him big time.

**North of Albany**

Jim Frayne sat on his bed in the dingy motel. Staring at the phone, Jim longed to call Trixie. Instead, Jim pressed zero and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Trixie Belden or the Bob-Whites. I don't even own the right to James Bond. I am not making a profit from the use of these characters.

**Tomorrow Never Dies**

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, Jim ate an early breakfast at an all night diner. He was hoping someone would contact him soon. Unfortunately, he ate his breakfast alone. Now that Quinn was gone it was going to be a pattern. Jim hoped that the urgent business she had to attend to was going to be helpful. He was surprised to realize how much he was missing Quinn and that he was really alone now. Dreading the day ahead, Jim made his way to the men's room.

As he washed his hands, another man entered the room. As Jim moved past him, the man stopped him with his hand.

"Do you have the correct time?" the man asked.

"My time is your time," Jim answered, quite dumbfounded. _Is nothing sacred?_

"What have you got for me?" At least, the man got straight to the business at hand.

"They are starting to get deliveries," Jim told him, quietly, "all the way through Christmas. There is supposed to be lots of fireworks on New Year's Eve."

"Someone will be in touch with you soon." Quickly, the man left Jim all alone.

**Back in the city**

The fall weather was turning chilly. Trixie sighed as she glanced up and down the same streets that she had searched for weeks. It was Thanksgiving next week and Trixie desperately wanted to see Jim before the holidays were over. They had never spent a Christmas apart since meeting all those years ago. Drawing her coat under her chin, Trixie walked determinedly up the street again.

Suddenly, Trixie's heart jumped in her throat. It was her. The dark haired woman pictured with Jim. Briskly, Trixie walked after the woman, her shoes clicking on the sidewalk.

Grabbing the woman's arm, Trixie spoke. "Do you mind? I work for the NYPD and I have a few questions for you."

Trixie flashed her badge and hoped she wouldn't get in trouble for using her position for personal business.

The woman gave her a steely glance. "Do you mind? I would prefer to talk somewhere that's warm and dry."

Not giving an inch, Trixie retorted sharply, "How about in here then?"

Trixie opened the door of an adjacent café.

The woman entered the café without looking at Trixie. Sitting near a window, she inquired, "I'm assuming you have a good reason for stopping me, officer."

"First of all, can you state you name?" Trixie wanted her to think this was a professional visit.

"Quinn."

_Oh, great._ Trixie did a mental eye roll. _The mighty Quinn_.

"Quinn Frayne."

Trixie paled and she felt her heart would stop beating. Silently, she pulled out the picture of Jim. Placing it before Quinn, she asked, "Is this Mr. Frayne?"

Quinn gave her a look that confused Trixie even more before answering. "He could be. I haven't seen him in awhile. He had some business he had to take care of."

Swallowing, Trixie continued, "Do you know where he is at the moment?"

"Is he in trouble?" she asked curiously. "Would I betray him if I told you?"

"No, he's not in any trouble," Trixie answered, _at least not legally._ "I just need to ask him a few questions."

"He hasn't contacted me in months," Quinn explained. "Maybe I should be worried?"

Trixie gave the woman a card. "That's my personal number. Please contact me if you hear from him. And you can tell him I would _**love**_ to have a chat with him."

Nodding, the dark haired beauty placed the card in her purse. Trixie didn't even notice her walking out of the café.

**North of Albany**

Jim paced the floor of his small room. His contact had given him his instructions. The cap he placed on his head contained a small but powerful camera. _Did James_ _Bond ever feel this sick to his stomach?_ thought Jim.

Every package, every delivery guy would all be taped. The camera contained a live feed directly to the agency. They promised they would move in as soon as they had all the information needed.

"_Just make sure you look at the addresses and the people so they will be displayed on the screen."_

With a little bit of hope in his heart, Jim went to work. He could finally see an end to this whole fiasco. That's what he considered it, something that had changed his life forever. _Please forgive me, Trixie,_ he begged silently.

**Back in the city**

"Dan," Trixie sobbed on his shoulders. "She said her last name is Frayne. That's supposed to my last name."

Trixie had been frantic when she called Dan earlier. Luckily, it had been his day off and he rushed to her apartment. Holding her close, Dan started rushing his words. "Where's Honey? Is she coming home or is she staying at Brian's? Do you need me to call her? I don't know what to do, Trix, tell me. Do you want me to find her?"

"No, don't leave, Dan," Trixie cried even harder. "I need Jim so much, Dan. I can't live without him."

"Trixie!" Dan shook her shoulders, letting his anger at Jim show. "Yes, you can."

His actions startled Trixie enough to stop her hysterics.

"But I don't want to," she said softly.

Dan made himself ignore the sadness in her blue eyes. "What all did you find out, Trixie? Tell me everything."

"I didn't even get an address or a phone number," Trixie admitted, shamefacedly. "I was so hurt and angry. I just sat there stunned, like an idiot."

"Can I please call Honey?" he begged. "You don't need to be alone and I'm not doing so good at this, Freckles."

"You did fine, Danny," Trixie assured him with a small smile. Sighing, she added, "I'll call Honey. She'll want to hear it from me anyway."

**North of Albany**

Nervously, Jim kept accepting shipments. The small containers were extremely heavy and had to be moved with heavy forklifts. Jim knew that lead was most likely the reason the containers were so heavy. He hoped so anyway, not wanting to think about the contents. If the agency was right, that one bomb would contaminate several blocks surrounding the initial explosion.

"Red!" the boss man shouted. "Get in here!"

Quickly, Jim approached the man in charge.

"Tonight's your last night," he informed Jim. "We've got all our shipments. Sorry, we have to let you go. Maybe another time."

Jim nodded and walked away feeling the stress, not noticing the look that the two men exchanged.

Back at the agency, Russell Davis was screaming in a microphone. "Holy shit!" Grabbing his gun, he motioned to the other agents. "We've got to get in there. NOW!"

Within minutes, federal agents had surrounded the building. Moving quietly, they located Jim and the other two men.

"You two take care of Jim," Agent Davis instructed. "We'll handle the other two."

With guns drawn, the two agents nodded at Davis. They knew what they had to do. Hopefully, Jim wouldn't get in the way.

Jim, for his part, was totally unaware of what was about to take place. _My last_ _night,_ thought Jim. _They've got to let me see Trixie soon_, _maybe tomorrow_.

As agents swarmed the building, Jim saw guns blazing toward him and he felt himself falling to the ground.

**Back in the city**

Trixie answered the phone in her apartment. Hopefully, it was Honey returning her call.

"Miss Belden?" the caller asked.

"Speaking," Trixie answered, ready to hang up at the first sign of a sales call.

"This is Quinn Frayne," she spoke softly. "I have found Jim."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Trixie or the Bob-Whites. I am not making a profit from the use of these characters just a lot of pleasure.

**Chapter Eight**

Trixie sat stunned by the phone. Tomorrow she was meeting Quinn. After all these months Trixie was numb. _What will I say to Jim?_ she thought. _It's been so_ _long. How can he explain Quinn?_

The phone rang, startling Trixie out of her trance. Reluctantly, she picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Trixie? It's Honey," her best friend's voice sounded worried. "I got your message. What's wrong?"

"Oh, Honey, it's a mess," Trixie wailed into the phone. Between sobs Trixie told Honey all about Quinn and Jim. "She's taking me to see Jim tomorrow. I've spent all this time defending Jim. I don't know if I want to see him anymore."

Honey was silent for a moment. Trying to find the right words, she comforted her friend. "Trixie, think about everything you've said about Jim. He just wouldn't leave without a very good reason." Honey's voice grew stronger. "You've finally convinced me. You've got to see Jim. Remember his note, Trixie. Please, just give him this one chance to explain."

"Honey, I know you want Jim and me to be together," Trixie told her. "I wanted that too. What if Jim doesn't want that now? You know how crazy I got when he wouldn't date me. I can't do it again, I just can't!"

"If you've ever believed in Jim," Honey begged, "believe in him now. Don't walk away, Trixie. You deserve more than that and so does Jim."

"I'll think about it," Trixie promised. "It's just that I'm afraid of the answers that I might get."

"At least you'll have answers, Trixie," Honey consoled her. "You'll never be able to live with yourself if you don't get them."

Trixie laughed in spite of herself. "You know me pretty well, don't you? I guess the detective in me will always have to have the answers."

"Then you'll go?" Honey asked. "I can go with you if you want."

"No, I need to go by myself," Trixie answered. "I would prefer to speak to Jim in private. It might get ugly."

"Trixie, give him a chance first. Let him explain. Please!"

"Since when did you get in Jim's corner?" Trixie questioned curiously. "You were the one who showed me the picture of Jim and Quinn."

"I think it was that night when I saw your reaction," Honey admitted. "Even I know how much Jim loves you. You just reminded me that night."

"Okay," Trixie sighed, "Jim gets a second chance to make it right. I just don't know how even he can fix this."

That night Trixie opened the note from Jim. It was the one thing that had kept her going these last few months. Trixie read the note and reflected on the words. _Oh, Jim, I want to believe you. Why do you make it so damn hard?_

*************

**Earlier that week**

Jim woke up and glance around him. The white sterile room told him he was in a hospital. He flexed his arms and moved his legs. Nothing seemed to be broken or injured. Ouch! Jim touched the side of his head. _How did that happen?_ he wondered.

"Good morning, Jim." Agent Davis said as he entered the room. "You are one lucky guy!"

"How's that?" Jim asked looking at his surroundings.

"You survived, son, you survived." Agent Davis looked at him seriously. "And because of you a lot of people will survive with you."

"Then why do I feel like I've been run over by a Mack truck?" Jim grumbled.

"Our agents had to be a little forceful, Jim," Agent Davis explained. "Sorry about that. We had to get you out of the way of flying bullets, you know."

"I don't remember anything," Jim said as he rubbed his head. "Did it go okay?"

"Yea," Agent Davis assured him, "we caught the bad guys and no one was seriously injured in the scuffle."

"What about Bug?" Jim reminded him. Then painfully he reminded himself, _What about Trixie?_

"Luckily for Bug, we got to him in time," Agent Davis informed him. "He was about to take a long swim. He wouldn't talk for a long time but now that the shows over he's changed his mind. Bug has decided to save his hide and testify for the agency."

Jim sighed in relief. "Does that mean you won't need me anymore?"

"We still need to protect you for a little while, Jim.' The agent paused before explaining. "You'll need to be under police protection for a month or two. We made it look like you were killed in the raid and the papers will have that as their official story. We've changed your name and made up story to go with it. It's just a precaution, you understand? Bug swears the terrorists never knew your real name."

"No." Jim spoke calmly but firmly. "I'm going to see Trixie. I have to see Trixie. Please, I've got to explain things to her in person."

"Think, Jim," Agent Davis reminded him. "You could be putting her in a lot of danger. We've got a lot of contacts from the information you were able to give us. There were very powerful people from eastern Europe associated with that bomb they intended to set off. People who didn't care that they made money from selling spent uranium. Do you really think they are going to be happy about this?"

Jim clutched his red hair in discouragement. Closing his eyes to hide the tears, Jim accepted the agent's words. He could never do anything that would put Trixie in harm's way.

"We've got a beautiful island to hide you on," Agent Davis informed him. "You'll be completely safe, I promise."

With that the agent began the long task of debriefing Jim about the past few months. After explaining the entire operation to Jim, Agent Davis asked that the psychologist assigned to the agency be called in to speak to Jim.

"Hi, Jim. I'm Dr. White," a middle aged man announced as he entered Jim's room. "I've been assigned to work with you."

"Hello," Jim nodded curiously at the older man, noting his friendly demeanor. "What do you mean by that?"

"Unfortunately, Jim, sometimes the agency's tactics are quite disruptive to everyday life," Dr. White explained as he sat in the chair beside Jim's bed. "I'm here to help mend the pieces."

"Just let me see Trixie, doc," Jim's voice had a slight shakiness. "That's all I need."

"Duly noted, Jim," Dr. White answered with compassion. "I'll see what I can do."

Jim spent the next week recovering and talking daily with Dr. White. Anxious to return home, Jim was grateful when he was allowed to leave the hospital. Hopefully, the stay on the island would help Jim recover emotionally.

************

Trixie gave up trying to sleep by five am. After showering, she looked through her closet. _Just what does a girl wear to confront her fiancé?_ she thought. _Especially one that has a wife._

Finally, Trixie chose a blue suit that looked stylish but sexy at the same time. Jim Frayne, she decided, was going to realize just what he missed. Trixie would get some satisfaction out of that, at least.

When Trixie saw Quinn standing outside the office building her confidence plummeted. Trixie was reminded why Jim preferred her. Quinn's long brunette hair was styled perfectly and her makeup was flawless. Even the impatient look she gave Trixie was intimidating. Trixie quickened her pace, just wanting to get this over with.

"Quinn," Trixie acknowledged the other woman. She couldn't bring herself to say Frayne.

"Officer Belden," Quinn nodded back. "Follow me. You'll have all your questions answered today."

"This is a federal building," Trixie noted. When Quinn remained silent, Trixie shrugged and followed her toward the elevator. The uncomfortable silence continued and Trixie clinched her fists in an effort to keep her mouth shut. She had done nothing wrong. Trixie was not going to be the one on the defensive side.

Following Quinn through and office door, Trixie was surprised to see a tall redhead smiling at her.

"Miss Belden," he offered his hand to her. "I see you've met my wife."

"**Your wife?"** she asked incredulously. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry," he excused himself. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Agent Russell Davis. This is my wife, Quinn Davis."

"Jim?" Trixie asked weakly. "Where's Jim?"

Finally, the stress of the last few weeks hit Trixie and the room started to spin as she felt her legs begin to weaken. Reaching for a chair, Trixie tried to stumble toward it. Gratefully, she felt the agent and Quinn guide her to the chair.

"I'm really sorry," Quinn told Trixie while she bent down to eye level. "We were trying to protect Jim."

"Protect Jim from me?" Trixie questioned in confusion. "I would never hurt Jim."

"Not intentionally," Agent Davis said as he leaned against the desk in front of her. He flashed his badge at Trixie. "Jim's been working for the agency. We were afraid you would go looking for him. You do have quite a reputation, you know. Quinn provided a trail for you to follow."

"I don't understand any of this," Trixie told him. "Why would Jim work for you? He's a civilian and definitely not interested in any type of detective work."

"He's a reluctant detective," Agent Davis agreed with a smile, "but he's a good one when he has to be."

Trixie waited while they explained the operation to her. Her eyes widened as the details of the plot were unveiled. "Oh my god," she gasped. "Jim has been in so much danger. How could you do that to him?"

Quinn sat in the chair beside Trixie. Taking her hand, Quinn tried to explain. "It was the quickest way. Without Jim we would have never found out all the people involved. They might have tried it again. We couldn't take that chance."

"Is Jim okay?" Trixie held her breath waiting for the answer.

"Except for missing you," Agent Davis smiled reassuringly at Trixie. "He's been trying to find a way to see you."

"When can I see him?" Trixie demanded. "I need to see that he's okay."

"Well, it's like this, Trixie," Agent Davis smiled as he remembered how many times Jim had said her name. "Jim needs police protection. You are an officer of the NYPD."

Trixie jumped from her chair. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"It's all been cleared," he answered her. "You'll see Jim tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Although I love Trixie and the Bob-Whites, I do not own the rights to them or to James Bond. No profit is being made from the use of these characters.

**For Your Eyes Only**

**Chapter Nine**

After making a few phone calls Trixie was on a plane with Quinn and Russell Davis. In her excitement to see him she had almost told her mom about Jim. Only Agent Davis' hand on her shoulder had stopped her. The agency had sent Quinn to her apartment to get a few things that Trixie wanted to bring. Quinn also got a few things for Jim at his request.

Settling back in her seat, Trixie looked at the couple. "Did you two meet in the agency?"

Nodding, Quinn answered her, "Yes, I can't imagine doing this work and being married to someone outside the agency. Not being able to tell your partner where you were going at all hours of the night and day, well that would take a lot of trust."

"I wish I had known where Jim was," Trixie said softly, her blue eyes turning just a little bit sad.

"We are really sorry about that, Trixie," Agent Davis apologized. "We felt, or rather the agency felt that you might be a hindrance to Jim."

"Sometimes it's hard not to let emotions take over," added Quinn. "I'm not sure you could have stopped yourself from checking up on Jim." Quinn became more serious, "It could have cost him his life."

"I understand," Trixie sighed. "I really do. Sometimes my curiosity does take over my good sense. My brother, Mart, would say it always does."

Trixie turned her head to look out the window. Imagining what Mart would say about this, she smiled a little smile. Her almost twin was furious with Jim. The rest of the Bob-Whites had been angry. Later, they felt more hurt than anything and pain for Trixie. Mart, however, had not been able to calm his anger.

"Trixie," Quinn interrupted Trixie's thoughts. "We're almost there. We need to discuss a few things."

Giving the couple her full attention, Trixie turned and listened closely.

"This is a government island," Russell Davis explained. "There's a meeting room just inside the terminal. Jim should be there waiting for you."

"He's been talking with a psychologist," Quinn added. "This has been very difficult for him, Trixie. He doesn't know what to expect from you."

"I…I don't know what to say," Trixie stammered. Tears filled her eyes and she felt her stomach curl up in knots. "What if I say the wrong thing?"

"Trixie," the male Davis looked at her earnestly. "To put it bluntly, Jim is terrified that you don't love him anymore and that you won't forgive him." He shrugged at Trixie's questioning look. "These psychology reports aren't kept secret. And besides, you are the only one he's wanted to see."

"It's been so long." Trixie hugged her arms around her body wishing it were Jim holding her. "I'm kind of nervous."

"If you want, the psychologist can talk to you as well," Quinn offered.

"No," Trixie shook her head emphatically. "I want to see Jim first. I need to see Jim."

**************

Jim sat patiently waiting for the plane to arrive. The beating of his heart was so strong that he could almost hear it. This meeting room had no windows and only a few comfortable chairs and a table. It was designed for privacy. The agency had promised him they would provide anything he or Trixie needed during their stay. He had asked for privacy more than anything.

Jim heard the rumbling of an airplane. Jumping from his seat, he began to pace back and forth. He ran his fingers through his red hair, thankful for the shave and haircut he had received earlier. Jim tried frantically to recall the advice of the psychologist but his mind went blank and his mouth became dry.

When the door opened, Jim saw Trixie standing before him. He froze, unable to speak, just wanting to hold her.

Trixie hesitated just for a moment. She saw the look of uncertainty in Jim's eyes. "Jim!" she cried and ran into his arms. Crying, she held him tightly against her. When she felt his arms tighten around her, she realized Jim was crying, too. Neither heard the door close.

"Trixie," Jim whispered huskily, "Oh, Trixie, I thought I would never see you again."

"You're not getting rid of me, Jim Frayne," Trixie sobbed and nuzzled her face against his neck. "I've been missing you too much."

Jim pulled back and cupped her face with his hands. Smiling for the first time in months, he kissed her soundly on the lips. "I love you, Shamus. God, how I've missed you, too."

"Jim, I love you," Trixie told him in between kisses. "Do you think we can leave this joint now? I really want to be alone with you."

Jim grinned at her. "I know just the place. Come on, they'll give us a ride."

*************

Trixie stretched lazily in the sun. She looked up and down the deserted strip of sandy beach. Jim had dubbed it their private oasis. She glanced at the redhead lying beside her in the sand. Smiling, Trixie thought of the protection she was providing for Jim.

"Do you need more sunscreen, Mr. Frayne?" she asked in her best sultry voice.

Jim grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. "Why, Mrs. Frayne, I was hoping you could provide shade for me."

Laughing, Trixie captured his lips in a kiss before falling beside him. "Do you think they'll mind that we got married?"

Jim turned on his side to face her. "Trixie, I think your family will understand. I hate that the first ceremony got messed up."

"It wasn't so bad, Jim," Trixie told him but the quiver in her voice gave her away.

"Oh, Trixie," Jim pulled her close to him. "It was bad. It damn near killed me. I can't imagine what you went through."

Trixie caught her breath at Jim's words. "I'd go through it all over again. If it meant you were safe, I'd do it again."

"You know, Trix, I'm really sorry about involving you with Quinn," Jim's voice rang with sincerity. "It took a lot for Quinn to convince me. She was certain you would track me down. I finally got to the point that I would agree with anything just to get back home to you."

"Jim," Trixie bit her bottom lip as she spoke, still a little insecure when it came to Quinn, "when I saw those pictures of Quinn with you…" Trixie's blue eyes filled with tears. "I mean, she's so beautiful and I'm just me. Part of me felt like that was the kind of woman you deserved."

Jim kissed Trixie's tear-filled eyes. "Oh, Trixie, you are the most beautiful, most precious wife a man could ever hope to have. I love you so much and I'm the one who doesn't deserve to have someone like you as Mrs. Frayne."

"It's the right Mrs. Frayne this time," Trixie spoke softly as she snuggled closer into Jim's arms, "the real Mrs. Frayne that you'll be taking home."

Glancing at Trixie's bikini clad body, Jim kissed her again until they were both panting for air. His voice husky with desire, Jim added, "I hope you get to take that bikini home. It would make a great souvenir."

Running her fingers through Jim's red hair, Trixie caught a glimpse of her ring in the sunlight. "I can't believe you had Quinn find our rings."

"I knew there was no way I could spend two months on an island without ravishing your lovely body." Jim's green eyes darkened with passion. "Your parents will be glad I made an honest woman out of you."

"That's a good point," she giggled. After a quick hug, she looked at Jim with a slight frown, "Baby, what are we going to do when we get back? What about our apartments? And your job at your dad's?"

"You worry too much," Jim scolded her teasingly. Seeing the worry on her face, he relented. "First of all, the agency is taking care of our apartment and our bills." He continued as Trixie's eyes widened. "Second of all, they pay pretty well. Seven months of work plus an international reward fund. The school finances are looking pretty good."

"Oh," Trixie answered, stunned.

"And finally, about that job," Jim continued while stroking her hair. "They did offer me a position at the agency."

"What!" Trixie sat up excitedly.

"I turned them down, Trix," Jim laughed. "I told them only on special assignments with my partner, Mrs. Frayne." He tapped her lightly on the nose. "One shamus in the family is enough, don't you think?"

"Mmm, Jim?" Trixie murmured as she settled back beside him. "About that detective in the family?"

"Yes, Trixie?" Jim absentmindedly answered as he started kissing her neck.

"What would you think about me quitting the police force?" Trixie looked intently into Jim's eyes. "I've been thinking about it for awhile."

"I don't know what to say, Trix," Jim answered honestly. "I thought that's what made you happy."

"You make me happy," Trixie smiled and kissed his hand. "But frankly, police work is boring. Most of the time I just write parking tickets."

"Do you want to open your detective agency now?"

"No, actually, it's something else." Trixie explained, grinning. "You remember Susan, my roommate? Well, I took a few journalism classes with her."

Jim smiled back at her. "What are you trying to tell me, Shamus?"

"Well, investigative journalism is an awful lot like being a detective. I would just have to write it all down when I'm through." Trixie smiled as she continued. "I'm sure Susan would be able to get me pointed in the right direction. She does have contacts in this area. And besides, remember all the Lucy Radcliff fanfiction Honey and I wrote."

"What about Honey?" Jim asked.

"She's not happy either," Trixie conceded, "and she's been designing her own clothes. I think that's her true passion."

"I like the idea," Jim admitted, "simply because I could see you more. You wouldn't have to work all night or be gone during holidays."

"Wouldn't it be funny," Trixie giggled, "if Di is the only one of us working for the police department?"

"And Mart would be the one doing all the worrying for a change." Jim grinned broadly.

"Jim," Trixie pulled him back toward her neck, "about Mart."

"Yes, Trixie?" Jim continued his exploration of her neck.

"Never mind," Trixie surrendered to Jim's hands. "Di can take care of him."

THE END

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my story. You have definitely made it a pleasure. Your kinds words have inspired me to write more. I should have a sequel to this story soon. It was so much fun to

make Jim the one to worry Trixie.


End file.
